


Graduation

by my_chemical_romanoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/my_chemical_romanoff
Summary: Oswald and Edward wonder where the time has gone as they realize that their little boy is growing up.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Nygmobblepot week: Martin

_“Where’s mom?”_ Martin signed.

Ed could see his son reflected in the mirror. He turned, straightening his tie. “He stepped out for a walk.” Ed signed while he spoke out of habit.

_“Is he okay?”_ Martin hugged a rolled up ball of black fabric close to his chest.

Ed smiled as he approached Martin. He wasn’t sure when his son had grown to be almost his height. How time flew… “He’s feeling emotional.” The temptation to ruffle Martin’s hair was strong, but Ed avoided the urge knowing full well that Martin took as much time and pride in his hair as Oswald did. “I’m feeling it, too.” Ed kept his hands busy by signing. “Our little boy is growing up.” He managed a laugh as Martin shrugged and averted his gaze. “Don’t forget your cap,” Ed reminded him. “We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

Martin nodded and left his parents’ bedroom to go to his own. He grabbed his cap from the dresser before trudging down the stairs. The back door to their home opened, then clicked shut. Martin was drawn to the sound and smiled when he saw his mother limping towards the living room with help from his cane.

“Time goes by far too quickly.” Oswald sighed heavily as he plopped onto the couch. He spotted Martin in his peripheral vision and he quickly wiped his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Oswald knew the night before that he wasn’t going to bother with any makeup to try covering up his puffy eyes.

Martin sat beside him and rested a hand on his knee.

Oswald stared down at the boy’s hand and wondered when it had grown larger than his own.

_“I don’t start school until the fall.”_

“I know,” Oswald nodded.

_“And I’ll be coming home every weekend.”_

“I’m holding you to that,” Oswald sulked. He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and pulled him close. “I’m very proud of you, Martin.”

The boy pursed his lips. He knew crying would make Oswald cry, but the sentimental talk made his chest ache.

“You’ve been my pride and joy since the day we met… My little arsonist,” Oswald chuckled and Martin’s shoulders shuddered. He turned to meet his son’s gaze. “You’re going to do amazing things, my little Cobblepot-Nygma.”

_“Future King of Gotham.”_ He smiled, showing off his teeth.

Oswald snorted. “Yes, decades and decades from now,” Oswald playfully replied. “Unless your father and I retire. Then the city is yours, my boy.”

Martin shifted to rest his cheek against Oswald’s shoulder.

“We love you more than anything, Martin. Always remember that.”

He nodded and stared over to the pictures adorning the mantle. Martin could remember each and every happy memory associated with the photos. His adoption, Oswald and Edward’s wedding, the family in Martin’s car…

“Are we ready?” Ed called out.

Martin rose to his feet and helped his mother stand.

Oswald looked up at Martin as he nodded. “I suppose we are.”

“Let’s get going then, my little penguins!” Ed handed Oswald a plastic bag before he stepped between the two.

Martin eyed it curiously, assuming that it was a gift for later, but the contents weren’t wrapped. He froze when he saw not one neon green air horn, but two.

Ed caught his son staring and smirked. “Oh, yes! We’re going to be the obnoxious parents today!”

“As we’ve always been at school functions,” Oswald chuckled in agreement.

Martin wrinkled his nose, but then opened his mouth for a silent laugh. He wouldn’t have things any other way.


End file.
